The Four Ways of the Snow
by HalfBloodHannah
Summary: Can you love something but at the same time hate it?The snow and I had that kind of relationship.However,the reasons for me to love it needed to be reminded-maybe then they can overpower the reasons for me to hate it.Lily's POV.JL


**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

I always loved snow. Pearly white, beautiful snow.

In young years I found out there were four ways to love the snow: for my mother it was always snow angels that she most loved; my father adored snowball fights; my sister liked to do snow puppets; and my best friend was thrilled about hiding things in the snow. I loved all of those too, the four combined. The snow was my dream-like place.

But then of course, my mum died, and I started hating snow angels; my father died and I never wanted to have snowball fights again; my sister hated me and I didn't want to make any more snow puppets, and my best friend called me a mudblood and I never hid anything else in the snow.

All that I was left to do was staring at it; looking at it from afar- from somewhere I'd not get hurt, somewhere I wouldn't suffer. And that place came to be the window of the Gryffindor common room, in one of the three highest towers of the castle.

"Lily, we're going for a snowball fight, want to join us?"

I turned from my spot near the window and looked at my friends' gleaming faces. I shook my head. "No, not really. You go and have fun."

They were disappointed, but shrugged and said goodbye, and, some minutes later, I saw them out there playing. I sighed.

"Look who's here! Our favourite Head Girl!"

I smiled and my eyes drifted from the window to look at Sirius. "Favourite now, am I? When I gave you the detention last night I was nothing but vile."

He chuckled, "You know I meant nothing I said, you are, always have been and always going to be my favourite Head."

"Rubbish," a second guy said as he took the third chair by the window, "Last night he said the same to James."

"Thanks, Peter," I said, looking at Sirius to prove my point. We stared at each other before smiling, and then grinning, and then chuckling and, lastly, laughing out loud.

"No, Moony, they're still downstairs. Can't you hear the hysteric laughs?"

"James, my laugh is not hysteric!" I yelled.

Moments later, and chuckling as well, the two last Marauders had come down the stairs; as there were no more chairs for them to take, Remus simply sat on my lap and James leaned on the wall.

"Remus!" I complained, "Get off!"

He only laughed but didn't move. I quit trying to push him into the floor. "You should be thankful Moony was the one who sat on you; he's the lightest of us four," James pointed out, and I simply pretended to pout.

"Oh, Lily dear, we came to save you from your loneliness and that's how you pay us? Pouting?" Remus said, grabbing his chest for effect.

I laughed, "What are you lot doing, anyway?" I asked, "Not going to prank anyone, are you?" I asked suspiciously, "James, don't forget you're Head Boy!"

He rolled his eyes, "I am quite aware that I'm Head Boy, don't you worry your little redhead with that," he said, "We were simply going for a walk."

"A walk?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes, a walk. Haven't you seen this monstrous snow-covered grounds waiting?" Peter said, looking outside. "We're going to make snow puppets-"

"-And hide things-" Remus added.

"-And do snow angels-" Sirius said.

"-And snowball fights!" James finished.

I didn't say anything, and only gave them a small smile.

"You want to come with us?" James asked as he smiled at me.

"Not really. You go and have fun," I said, and had a feeling of repeating myself.

"Why not? Don't you like snow?" Peter asked curiously.

"I love it," I told them, "But I prefer to stare at it," I explained.

"Don't be so boring Lily, I know that inside you're dying for a little fun in the snow!" Sirius said, standing up, "Come with us," he said, stretching his hand to me.

Remus stood up as well, and, mimicking Sirius' action of stretching his hand, said, "Help us having fun!"

Peter, sensing the dramatic gesture of the scene, actually got on his knees as he stretched his hand to me, "Save us from this freezing cold by providing us with one of your marvellous heating charms!"

I actually laughed at that. Finally, I looked at James with an arched eyebrow. "And you?"

He smiled and pulled Peter up, "I'm the only one who can get on his knees for her," he told them, and the other three grinned at him.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, but not containing the smile.

So, over dramatically might I add, he stood on his knees and grabbed my hand, and looked up at me. "Will you please give us the pleasure of your company on our marauding?"

I looked at him seriously, "I don't like snowball fights, or snow angels, or snow puppets or to hide things in the snow," I told him.

"But everyone likes it!" Sirius said.

"I don't," I said.

"Well, I guess that leaves us no choice, right?" Remus said, as the three looked between themselves.

"What?" I asked, bemused.

But my answer came in form of an action. The four of them took a step to where I was, and, before I knew it, Peter had my left leg, Remus my right, Sirius my left arm and James my right arm, and they were carrying me across the common room, despite all my yelling, shouting, laughing and silly attempts to break free.

In the end, they took me to the snow covered grounds and forced me to play with them.

That day, thanks to Remus I started liking to hide things in the snow once again; thanks to Peter, I started loving snow puppets again; thanks to Sirius, I started adoring snow angels and more importantly, thanks to James, I found out that in every life we have to fight and, if we just make an effort, we'll find out that, in the end, it was all worthy.

It was all like the snow: looking at it wasn't enough; you had to feel it, know what it was like before you could really say you loved it.

"So, had fun?" James asked as we walked back to the castle later.

I smiled. "Hadn't as much fun since our last fight!" I told him.

He laughed and, encircling my shoulders with his arm, we walked back to the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: this is my HAPPY NEW YEAR fic!**

**Hope you liked it, and, please, review!**

**Hannah**


End file.
